


A Destiel Proposal

by waywardgalpal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Samwena, shipper!Rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardgalpal/pseuds/waywardgalpal
Summary: Dean overthinks whether he should propose to Cas or if it’s a dumb idea. Dean talks to Rowena about it. Will Cas say yes? (Of course, he says yes).Bonus Samwena at the end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 31





	A Destiel Proposal

Dean swore that everywhere he went there were people talking about being married, getting engaged, and even now, his computer showed him an ad for Tiffany & Co. rings out of the blue. He let out an exasperated sigh. The universe definitely doesn’t give signs, but it’s starting to look like it does. Would Cas even want him to propose? Being an angel and all, Cas probably thinks the whole marriage thing is stupid. It’s not like they can legally get married anyways with both of them being “dead” according to government records. It’s not like he needs to go down on one knee for Cas to know that he loves him. They’ve been together for over a year now and more than once during late nights, half-asleep, he’s admitted to his love that he wants to be together forever. Despite continuously feeling that the whole thing is silly, Dean can’t stop thinking about maybe making the extra, unnecessary, gesture. I mean, “husband,” does have a nice ring to it.

———

The next day Dean finally got his distraction from all that was “too sappy”. He found a case that seemed promising. Sam insisted on going and he convinced Rowena to come along by saying she can go to the spa one of the victims worked at. As much as Dean liked to hang out with Sam and Rowena, there was no way he was going to be their third-wheel. So Cas rode shotgun as Sam and Rowena got too cuddly in the back of the impala.

———

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes when they got to the motel. Right across the street was a small engagement ring store. But he had more important things to do than think about it. It was time to work.

———

It’s been a day and a half since they got there. Sam and Cas went off to interview someone, leaving Dean and Rowena to work out where the monsters were based. Dean caught Rowena staring at him and met her gaze.

“Dean, are you going to propose to Cas?”

“What?,”Dean blurted, shocked by her question, “what would make you ask that?”

“I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve stared at your left hand since we got here. You know, where one puts an engagement ring. Clearly, it’s on your mind.”

That left him speechless.

She continued, “I mean, I’m sure the jewelry store across the street has got you thinking about it. You’ve been dating for over a year, share a room, and have known each other for well over a decade. Are you really going to call him your boyfriend for the rest of your lives?”

Dean rolled his eyes. He once called Cas his “partner” before, but that felt off since he often uses the term when posing as an FBI agent.

“Okay, well, it has been on my mind… It’s stupid though, Cas probably thinks the idea of us getting engaged or married is silly.”

“Dean, I know you’re an idiot, but can you stop being so dumb for a second. Even if he thinks it’s silly, Castiel has grown quite fond of human customs and traditions. I bet he thinks that you don’t want to. Even if it was stupid or whatever you want to call it, that angel would do anything for you. If it makes you happy or if it will possibly make him happy then you should do it. Plus, he’d look so handsome with a ring,” she said with a smirk.

“Well,” he sighed, “I can’t deny that he would look real good with a ring on.”

“So?”

“Hey, I’m just saying when I propose to him, you don’t get to take credit for it. I’ve been thinking about it for a month now.”

Rowena beamed, smiling wide, “Do I at least get to help you pick out a ring?”

“Fine,” Dean reluctantly agreed, a little annoyed but also quite amused, “but we should focus on the case right now.”

“It’ll take five minutes. I’m sure no one will die due to us taking a little break.”

———

It was late at night by the time they finished the hunt. Dean laid down on the bed, freshly clean from taking a shower. Dean played with the ring he bought while Cas took his turn showering. He couldn’t help it. Now that he bought the ring he wanted to propose right away. Sure, a crappy motel room was not the perfect spot and it honestly was quite far from a romantic one, but he was too excited. 

Dean hid the ring when he heard the water turn off. He scrolled through his phone until Cas had his pajamas on and tried to cuddle him.

Dean gave him a kiss and got up. Leaving Cas confused. He walked around the bed to stand before the love of his life. 

“Hey, Cas. I know we can’t legally get married, and the whole concept of us getting married is quite silly because of that and what not. But I love you so much. I never thought I could love someone the way I love you. I want to be able to call you my husband. And I want you to remember how loved you are by me every time you look down at your left hand and see a ring. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours forever. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is I want to marry you”, Dean gets done on one knee and pulls out the ring, “Castiel, will you marry me?” 

Cas jumps up, flying towards him, and kisses him so passionately that Dean almost drops the ring. “Yes”, Cas whispers, his lips against Dean’s. Dean breaks away from another kiss to grab Cas’ hand and put the ring on him.

Time escapes them until they’re out of breath from making out. Cas gets up and pulls out a small black box from his suitcase. Dean’s eyes widen, already watering from overwhelming happiness. Cas gets down on one knee and opens the box that holds a beautiful silver ring. “I was originally going to wait for a more romantic setting, but now seems like the right time. “Dean, will you marry me?”

“Of course”, he huffed out with a laugh, shocked. Dean surprised himself by how giddy he was when Castiel put the ring on him. Dean decided all other questions and conversation could wait until tomorrow, after their post-engagement sex.

———

“Rowena what are you so giddy about?” Sam questioned.

“Well, don’t tell Dean that I told you, but we went engagement ring shopping today! I’m honestly not sure if he’ll propose tonight or wait until later, but I’m excited to see what happens.”

Sam bursts out laughing.

Rowena’s face scrunches, “What’s so funny?!”

“I helped Cas pick out a ring for Dean this morning!”

Rowena falls into him laughing, “Lets play a game! Let’s bet on who we think will propose first?” 

“Well, Cas wants to actually plan something nice, much nicer than a motel room, so I might place my bet on Dean’s impulsiveness.”

“We can’t bet on the same person”, she responds rolling her eyes.”

“Well, I can think of another fun game we could play.”

“What’s that?”

“Whoever gets undressed first wins.”

“Prepare to lose.”

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @shipperofdarkness on tumblr for beta reading this! 💜  
> If you like this, I wrote a short Destiel featuring Sam Christmas fic (which I kinda like better lol).  
> Your kudos/comments let me know if y'all want more 😂😅  
> I hope this fic sparked joy! ❤️


End file.
